Pequeña distraccion en Akatsuki
by Alemy Uchiha
Summary: Un nuevo objetivo para los Akatsuki, que sorpresas traera consigo -ella- a la organizacion de criminales mas famosa del mundo ninja. Y que poder posee para ser tan necesaria para los planes de esta organizacion -Solo vine para que el me enseñara a como usar correctamente mis poderes y quizas pueda ayudarlos en lo que necesitan- resoplo mirando fijamente al poseedor del sharingan.


**Pequeña distracción en Akatsuki**

**Capitulo 1**

**La Búsqueda**

Lejos de cualquier pueblo o aldea, en lo alto de las montañas Kirin, se ubicaba un lugar tranquilo donde se podía percibir el aire más puro y refrescante de la zona y también observar todo tipo de animales y vegetación; dándole un toque exótico y misterioso, un lugar al cual las personas tenían prohibido el acceso; pero sin saber el cómo, se encontraba una niña de piel blanca como la misma nieve, poseedora de una larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba por la cintura y de unos ojos azules como el mismo mar; de apenas 10 años, esta corría por todos los lares de ese frondoso jardín como ella lo consideraba, pero ese al igual que los demás días no lograba localizar a otra persona con la cual jugar; tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso a su pequeño y solitario hogar el ocaso la alcanzo y con ello la puesta de la luna y el esplendor de las estrellas.

Era una imagen realmente maravillosa y sabiendo que no había nadie esperando por ella prefirió recostarse en la fría hierba y seguir disfrutando del espectáculo que le ofrecía aquella noche. Las horas pasaban y con ellas el cansancio comenzaba hacerse presente para la pequeña que se permitía dormitar fuera de su refugio.

Disfrutaba de su sueño hasta que sintió que el suelo debajo de ella se movía…-Pero que…- apenas pudo decir al verse sobre el lomo de un enorme lobo –No me comas… no me comas… no me comas- lloriqueaba presa del miedo de ser comida para aquel animas.

-No temas, no te lastimare- se oyó al lobo mascullar sin quitar la mirada del frente.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto la pequeña conteniendo su llanto y sujetándose del largo pelaje de su. Por ahora, transporte.

-Sera un largo viaje, así que será mejor que reposes- sugirió el animal ignorando la inquietud de la niña.

-Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?...-volvió a insistir la pequeña, pero al ver que no había respuesta, entendió que ese era lo último que aquel animal le diría terminando su conversación, así que trato de examinar al enorme lobo no teniendo buenos resultados al estar de noche todo oscuro, solo pudo divisar los ojos ambarinos de ese majestuoso lobo que parecía estar concentrado sin prestarle mucha atención a ella…

_-Es hora de que despiertes- esa voz, de nuevo esa voz… donde la había escuchado…se interrogaba así misma tratando de recordar algo aun con los ojos cerrados._

Solo basto el oír rugir a lo que podía describir como una manada de bestias extrañas, para que se levantara totalmente asustada pero tomando una posición de defensa.

-Definitivamente es ella- escucho detrás de ella a un perro enorme de igual tamaño al del lobo que la había llevado hasta ahí, solo que este era negro con círculos dorados a lo largo de su cuerpo; que al igual que ella la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

-Pero si es solo una niña- esta vez oyó hablar a una hermosa gata rosada de ojos verdes como la misma esmeralda –es peligroso para ella- continuo mirándola preocupada.

-Deberá aprender a defenderse, sin importar lo pequeña que sea- aseguro instantáneamente el león de ojos dorado y de grandes alas.

-¿Quienes son todos ustedes?- interrumpió la pequeña ubicándose detrás del lobo celeste con reflejos azules, simulando que este sería su protección.

-No temas pequeña- se acerco la gata- No te haremos nada malo, nosotros somos las 4 bestias protectoras de todo lo que existe… y tus guardianes –completo de forma cariñosa.

-Mis... ¿mis guardianes has dicho?- volvió a repetir, sorprendiéndose al ver como todas esas bestias a su alrededor se reverenciaban ante ella.

-Eres nuestra señora, por tanto le debemos respeto Hime-sama-proclamo el león- Yo soy Haku, el rey de las praderas del norte –comenzó a presentarse- ella es Nibi, protectora de los bosques del Sur –señalando a la gata, la cual se reverenciaba frente a su señora- el es Ushion, defensor de los campos del Este –refiriéndose al perro negro- y por último, aquel es Tokura –mirando al lobo de ojos ámbar- benefactor de las montañas del Oeste y tu guardián mas cercano –finalizo el león alado.

Por extraño que sonara y pareciera, la pequeña era realmente feliz al fin luego de muchos años buscando compañía la había encontrado, no les temía a aquellas bestias gigantes que podrían acabar con su vida en solo segundos, pero algo en ella le aseguraba que ellos jamás la lastimarían; así prosiguió la pequeña ceremonia en donde le explicaban cómo usar los poderes a los que ahora tenía acceso y a como sobrellevar sus ahora obligaciones como guardiana de los 4 poderes elementales.

Era demasiado para ella en tan poco tiempo, por lo que decidieron que era mejor que Tokura, su guardián le enseñara desde ya, el cómo usar y controlar sus poderes y sin más los demás guardianes tomaron rumbos distintos no sin antes prometer, que cuando la niña los necesitase ellos acudirían a ella para protegerla.

-Es sorprendente, yo… al fin no estoy sola- grito de emoción abrazando al lobo celeste –te quedaras conmigo siempre… verdad - indago para estar segura.

-Estas en lo correcto Hime-sama- respondió dejándose abrazar por su ahora protegida.

-No! No,no no… solo Shana por favor… y tu…. Tu serás Toki-san –alego sin más- ¿te gusta? –quiso saber.

El lobo se sorprendió por sus cambios de actitud así que solo asintió, se notaba que la pequeña castaña estaba contenta; sin más se recostó indicándole que también debía hacerlo, los días después de ese serian duros y cansados así que era mejor descansar mientras podían.

…_+…+…+- 6 años después -+…+…+ _

-Vaya, cada vez es más tranquilo por aquí, no crees Toki-san. – soltó la castaña mientras hacían sus caminatas por los límites de la zona para asegurarse de que nadie intentase llegar hasta ahí.

-Supongo que es porque te estás volviendo más aburrida Shana-san –comento el lobo caminando a lado de su protegida- aunque es muy difícil que alguien se atreviese a acercarse aquí.

-Eso espero, ya ves que nos paso la última vez que nos descuidamos –observando una cicatriz en su brazo y una en el ojo derecho de su guardián.

_+…+…+- En la base secreta de Akatsuki -+…+…+_

-kisame, Itachi… les tengo una misión que espero cumplan sin problemas –anuncio un peli naranja-

-yare yare, que se supone que tendremos que hacer –respondió el hombre con cara de pez-

-es hora de que vayan por ella, la necesitamos de nuestro lado –informo el líder del grupo-

-escuchaste Itachi!... parece que tendremos diversión después de todo –bromeo un poco con su compañero de equipo-

-hmp… - bufo sin interés alguno – mientras más rápido lo hagamos mejor - dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida-

- ey, ey!... no me dejes –siguiendo el camino por donde se había ido su compañero-

Un viaje que les había tomado ya un mes, y aun no tenían ni pista de aquella niña a la cual buscaban, se dieron cuenta que era una pequeña realmente escurridiza al percatarse de un sin números de trampas puestas para evitar que alguien diera con su ubicación.

-ya me canse de esto, estúpida niñata que no se queda quieta por un momento! –Se quejo el hombre pez cansado de la búsqueda-

-… -continúo caminando en silencio mientras seguía el pequeño rastro que percibía de ella-

- y lo peor es viajar con un aburrido como tu Itachi…. –bromeo el pez- si tan solo hablaras mas

Así siguieron sin parar en su búsqueda de aquella niña, que tan valiosa era para su organización. Algo en la cabeza del azabache le decía que aquella muchacha no debería estar tan lejos de donde ellos estaban, es mas a veces sentía que la tenían más cerca de lo que imaginaban; sacudió su cabeza para dispersar esas ideas, definitivamente ellos se darían cuenta si ella estaba por los alrededores, quizás su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma por pasar tanto tiempo sin descansar.

Mientras que en un refugio escondido entre la maleza del bosque, se hallaba una castaña junto a un lobo enorme de color celeste con destellos azules y unos ojos ambarinos; este parecía predecir que habían problemas por lo que permanecía con la guardia alta por si algo acontecía.

-está bien toki, se que han vuelto por mi –se levanto y acaricio el lomo de su guardián- quizás no todo salga tan mal después de todo –observando cómo su acompañante se ubicaba a su lado- y menos aun si tu estas a mi lado

Comenzó a prepararse para la batalla que se aproximaba, aun recordaba la última vez que aquellos hombres habían ido por ella, fijo su vista en su brazo derecho el cual mostraba una cicatriz en forma de mordidas hecha por una repulsiva serpiente de uno de ellos… -esta vez será diferente –se dijo tomando sus sais y colocándolas a los lados de sus piernas

-estamos cerca, muy cerca… casi puedo sentirla –declaro el hombre pez relamiendo sus labios al percibir su chacra-

- solo recuerda que la necesitamos con vida, si algo le pasara Pein no te lo perdonaría –amenazo el azabache, fijando su sharingan hacia una cabaña oculta entre algunas hierbas y arboles-

-are are, déjamelo todo a mi –tomando a samehada y desapareciendo todo lo que se le interponía para llegar a su objetivo-

Al dispersarse el polvo producto del ataque de uno de los sietes espadachines legendarios de la aldea oculta de la nube, vislumbraron una silueta femenina sin duda debía ser la jovencita que tanto problemas les había dado encontrar, pero a su lado un perro enorme… era un animal al cual no podían distinguir pero que por el rugido que en ese momento escucharon, sería una molestia mas para ellos.


End file.
